Foolish Behavior
by XxRinjixX
Summary: Sakura's struggling with trying to find what she wants in her life. But what is it she really needs? Non-Massacre
1. Chapter 1

If Sakura and Itachi had any possibility to be together in the manga, they would probably be my OTP. But that is nearly impossible now… how sad. Anyway, the current rating will be T, but that will probably bumped up to M in later chapters

Foolish Behavior

A calico cat darted from one alley way to another, crossing a young kunoichi's path. She was so exhausted from her shift at the hospital that the sudden movement from the animal barely even registered. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, she scolded herself for not being as aware as a proper ninja should. But, right now, she was just too tired to care.

Fumbling for her keys, she stumbled haphazardly to her door, falling through as the lock turned. The pink-haired girl kicked the door shut, not bothering to lock it, and dragged herself off the floor, which took far more effort and time than it should have. The kunoichi flung her boots off and landed face first in bed. For the next twelve hours, she remained there, unmoving.

Light had already lost its morning glow and was beating heavily down on Konoha by the time Sakura stirred. She awoke in a muggy haze and soaked in sweat. The medic-nin felt as if she had just woken from a coma. Her body vaguely registered her commands to move, and it resulted in sloppy, awkward movements, at which her ninja friends would have openly laughed.

She had over done it again. Tsunade-sama was sure to yell at her, especially if she saw Sakura in this state. For the past few months, the Hokage had been teacher her student the chakra reserve jutsu that adorned the leader's forehead. She made Sakura swear to never use it except in dire emergencies because the strain it put on the body was too much for frequent use without serious repercussions. The trouble was Sakura was having a hard time understanding what constituted a "dire emergency". Every time someone came in late in her shift with a life-threatening injury, she would activate the seal.

It was not as if saving people's lives is what Tsunade frowned upon, but the damage it caused. In short, the release of the massive amount of chakra over-used her chakra channels. The results were muscle damage, nerve damage, exhaustion, and oxygen-deprivation. If she kept this up, she ould lose the ability to be a medic. And, eventually, it would kill her. She knew all this, but each time she saw someone dying in front of her, waiting for help never seemed good enough. The problem Sakura had currently arose from the fact that every time she used the Yin Seal, it took longer for her to recover. Today, she would probably be unable to move properly until afternoon. Sakura sighed and looked at the clock. The seven hours till sunset would be hot as hell.

In another part of the village, a man's heart monitor beeped at a slow but steady pace. He had yet to wake from the unconscious state in which he had arrived. The white walls and white sheets only served to make the man look paler than he already was in his anemic state. His black hair fanned behind his head stood out, a stark contrast to the room. Currently, the man looked delicate, fragile even, which was pretty much the opposite of his usual dominating and fearsome presence. Tsunade stomped into the hospital room with a clear scowl on her face.

According to his team, the man had behaved recklessly again, which pissed the Hokage off further. Apparently, he had engaged in a fight that was not the target of the operation, which was so unlike the attitude the Hokage knew and expected from him. When he awoke, he should praise the ground her apprentice walked on for pushing herself so far while saving his sorry ass. Tsunade ground her teeth, getting more and more angry at the two ninja. Not only had her apprentice used the jutsu she had instructed her not too, but the Anbu captain she had warned about foolish behavior was now in the ICU.

The gaping chest wound he was admitted with was now closed. Only a trivial pink scar that curved from just above his heart to the bottom of his ribcage remained, which would shrink and completely heal in time. His broken arm had been set and had begun healing from some chakra redirection, despite being shattered only hours earlier. The small other wounds Sakura had been unable to get to before her chakra ran out on her. Another medic had to take over from her during the procedure. Tsunade reasoned the suffering Sakura would be in was enough scolding for the time being. That and the fact she had been unable to finish the surgery would wound the girl's pride.

Tsunade could not understand just what was wrong with those two lately. All Sakura ever wanted to do was work, and all the Anbu leader wanted to do was get himself killed. Honestly, did these young ninjas even know how to relax? She supposed a mandatory vacation was in order for the Uchiha Anbu. But, she had no idea what to do about Sakura. Last time she tried to get the girl to take a break, the girl cried, thinking she had done something wrong. The Hokage found her surrogate daughter's pleas heartbreaking. No way was she doing that again. Tsunade supposed some sake would help clear her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night rolled around and Sakura was getting feeling back in her body. Her skin stuck to the sheets, and her clothes had glued to her body. The helpless girl pondered just how many people she would kill for a glass of water. Her brain had come back into function hours ago, leaving her with nothing to do but think, in depth, about all the things she had done wrong. She knew Tsunade was somewhere, cackling at her pathetic state.

Groaning and moaning, the kunoichi managed to heave herself into a sitting position, leaning her back against her headboard. She rolled and shoved her legs off the bed one at a time. Sakura braced herself to stand and scooted her body off the bed. As the pinkette put weight on her weary limbs, shooting pain fired through her legs. The sharp pain brought tears to Sakura's eyes, but she refused to stop. She trudged heavily through her apartment, steadying herself on whatever she could reach.

Reaching the kitchen, Sakura exhaled in relief and grab a glass of water. The water slid into her mouth and tasted like heaven. Her dry mouth was instantly soothed and clamored for more. Glass after glass caused the kunoichi to feel the stress pouring away from her body as the water washed over it. Eventually, the girl stuck her head under the faucet to get more of the sensation. Soaked and having regained control of most of her body, Sakura decided a shower would do her the most good. Peeling away the both wet and stiff clothing, the fabric grated against her skin. The clothes stuck and resisted her but ultimately gave.

The hot water pounded across her flesh, massaging her aching form and increasing blood flow. By the time Sakura emerged, she was completely regenerated and realized, she was starving. Her stomach growled as she investigated her kitchen and found it void of anything besides condiments. Sakura thought about her options: go to the grocery store or to a restaurant. She did not feel up to cooking just yet, so a restaurant was the best option. Her stomach violently roared as Ichiraku crossed her mind. Oh yes, she could definitely go for those salty, savory carbs right about now. Though, she did not particularly want to see Naruto at the moment. With one look, he would be able to tell she was pushing herself too hard. Hopefully, his newfound maturity he seemed to gain when he got married would stop him from blatantly asking. A girl could hope, right?

She strolled in to the ramen shop and saw both her Team 7 comrades eating. She inwardly groaned but plastered a smile on her face. "Hello, boys. What have you two been up to this evening?"

"Not much. We trained for most of today. Figured you were too busy with _work _to join us." Naruto spat the word at like it was a curse. In the back of her mind, Sakura was still offended by his statement, but this was not the first time they had this argument. So she let it go. She ordered and turned back to face them.

"How's Hinata?" Shizune put the over-stressed woman on bed rest three weeks ago. She was late into her third trimester and her stomach resembled a beach ball. Surprisingly, Naruto had yet to make that joke to Hinata. Maybe he was getting smarter, or he did not have a death wish.

"Good. She's going a little stir crazy though. Yesterday, she asked if a motorized chair is still considered bed rest." Naruto smiled to himself. In her youth, Sakura would have never expected Naruto to be the one to settle down first. Okay, in most of her fantasies back then, Sasuke and she would have had a boatload of kids by now. She laughed a little out loud, thinking about how different reality was than her daydreams.

The silent teammate spoke, "Sakura, are you ill?"

"Nope, I am perfectly healthy." Thank you and mind your own business, she thought.

He looked more amused than concerned, which pissed the woman off more. "Oh? Then why are your chakra levels so low?"

"Just work. No worries."

"How strange. Your chakra looks like it hasn't been used today. You wouldn't be lying to us, would you?" What was he a Hyuuga now? Sakura wanted to rip the smug look off his face. Luckily, her order arrived, so she simply ignored his question. The divine ramen warmed her stomach and delighted her taste buds. Even if Sasuke was being exasperating, she could deal with him for this. They had stopped dating half a decade ago, but occasionally Sasuke would get this attitude, like he thought what she did was still his concern. Sometimes Sakura found it endearing or, rarely, even sexy. Today, it was just annoying.

"So Naruto, can I come by tomorrow to visit Hinata?"

He shrugged and shot Sasuke a look that Sakura could not see. "Um, sure. She'd probably like that." He said in between mouthfuls of ramen.

Sakura had finished off two bowls and was content. She said her goodbyes and was leaving when Sasuke dashed out of his seat, saying he would walk her home. This time she saw the look Naruto shot at Sasuke and was surprised at their silent conversation. Naruto thought Sasuke should leave her alone. But why? Sakura and Sasuke had been friends for just as long as Naruto and he had been. The kunoichi wondered if something was wrong.

Two cats hissed at each other in the alley way as Sasuke and Sakura walked past. Sasuke lazily looked their way, and she paid no attention, too lost in her own thoughts. The pink-haired girl opened her mouth to question him but shut it instead. They quickly reached her door, not having said a word to each other the entire time. Sakura wanted to broach the subject but just could not. So instead she asked something even more terribly awkward. "So are you seeing anyone?" The girl was shocked at what she had just let slip from her mouth. Not once in the years since they had stopped dating had they ever discussed this. She became flustered and tried to rapidly take it back. "You can date whoever you want. That's none of my business. Who you date, I mean. You don't have to answer that is what I am trying to say. Unless, you want to. Oh, god. Nevermind. 'Night, Sasuke." Sakura, in her bumbling, dropped her keys while she was trying to leave. Sasuke gracefully scooped them up and handed them to her, touching her hand for a bit too long.

"No, I am not in a relationship with anyone." Sakura read the subtext. Just because Sasuke was not in a relationship did not mean he was not screwing around with someone. A familiar pain she had not felt in years radiated in her abdomen. It was as if someone had frozen her heart and put it back in her chest.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, Sasuke." She slipped her key in the door.

"Wait, Sakura."

"Yes?" She turned to look back at him.

A typical smirk rose to Sasuke's face. "Are you asking for a reason?"

Heat rose to her cheeks. "Um… No. I just… Oh, just forget it!" She had not been this embarrassed since she was a teenager. Then again, even back then, it was Sasuke who always made her feel like she had shown up to class with no pants. She had started to shut the door when Sasuke stopped it with his foot and stepped across her threshold.

He leaned close to her ear and his hot breath flowed over her ear and neck. She shuddered in response, which only encouraged him. "Are you sure there isn't a reason why you asked?" The faintest whisper of his lips on her ear gave her goose bumps, and her mouth ran dry.

"I think you should go." Even her own words did not convince her that she really wanted him to leave.

"Should I really?" He was teasing her, taunting. "Or should I stay? We could have plenty of fun if I stayed."

Sakura attempted to gather her thoughts. This would not work. She knew she was just setting herself up for heartbreak again, thinking and wishing Sasuke would love her. With the abrupt remembrance of all the pain he had caused her, she gained back awareness. She used her chakra enhanced strength to push him away. "I think you should go." She said as flatly and seriously as she could manage; but it came out wobbly instead. She took a step back, and he caught her arm, turning her back towards him. She had opened her mouth to yell at him when she found his mouth hastily pressed to hers. His smooth tongue coursed fervently through her mouth, relaxing her barriers and turning her into goo.

Sasuke had always been a good kisser. Excellent, in fact. Top notch, even. But she conjectured, five years had given him time to hone his technique with practice. Practice? Practice with other girls. Like the girls he could not even stop seeing while feeding her lies about how he loved her. And with that burst of pain erupting in her, that was it. Sakura was back in control. She shoved Sasuke straight out her door to the ground, a story below. He landed on his feet causing the ground to crumble under the force. He swiftly jumped back up to her landing, and she cursed his ninja training.

"What was that for?" He questioned.

She crossed her arms. "For not leaving me the hell alone!"

"Seemed to me you didn't want to be left alone."

"You arrogant prick. Leave."

"No. You want me, and you know it." He attempted to saunter back towards her when she threw a punch. He narrowly avoided but had to exit the door to do so. Sakura instantly slammed the door in his face.

She heard him from the other side of the door. "Sakura, wait. Come on. Let me in."

"Goodnight, Sasuke." The "go-to-hell" she strongly implied.

"Stop being so—"

"Goodnight!" She stormed off to her bedroom, muttering to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura awoke with a grudge, a grudge against the Uchiha. It had filled her mind last night and not in a good way. She tossed and turned thinking about all the ways she could have beaten the crap out of him, told him off, and bruised his ego.

Facing herself in the mirror, she was frightened by what the lack of sleep and anger had done to her complexion. Dark bags sat heavily against her pale skin, and her hair looked like lightning had struck her. But, the shame gave her mouth a foul taste, and, no matter how many times she brushed her teeth, it would not go away.

The medic-nin slipped easily into her morning routine: shower, get dressed into her hospital uniform, eat breakfast at the coffee shop near her house, and arrive at work promptly at eight. Her first stop was rounds, checking in with all the trainees and seeing how the patients were. Taking the day off always made her feel behind at the hospital, but she did her best to compensate. All of her civilian patients recovered from their minor injuries and had been discharged. Next, Sakura would personally go see all the patients that were still healing, the more likely to be severely wounded ninja.

Only one reattached limb, two genin training accidents, and one gravely wounded shinobi were still here from two days ago. To avoid infection, the ninja with the reattached limb she sent home upon determining the wound was healed enough. The genin, who were two from the same team, were getting a thorough lecture from their sensei, so Sakura let them be, making a mental note to come back later.

Then it was to the gravely wounded Anbu she went to visit. According to his chart, he had regained conscious once and demanded to be sent home. He had yet to awaken again, which concerned the pink-haired medic. She, frankly, wanted to toss this case to another medic, but his complex wounds made that impossible for her selfish desires. Just because she was mad at Sasuke did not mean she could ethically take it out on his brother.

She walked in to the room and checked his vitals, steady if a little on the low side. Sakura was concerned about why he was still unconscious. She checked his chakra pathways, and they had no serious problems besides being a bit overused. She scanned his brain for anomalies. He did not have any swelling or damage she missed before. She concluded he would probably wake up soon on his own. And when he demanded he be released again, she might just sedate him to keep him from arguing or escaping. Not entirely an appropriate response, but she was in a bad mood. She was grumpy and figured a little vindictive behavior might do her some good. Down with Uchihas and all that jazz.

Sakura had little interaction in her life with the older Uchiha brother. What Sasuke had said about him, besides a blatant brother complex, was that he was a loner and considered a prodigy even among the Uchiha clan. The girl stared hard at his face. How could two brothers look so much alike but be so different? Maybe they were not. Perhaps under the surface, Itachi was as conceited as his little brother. Or Sasuke was as stoic as his brother underneath all his pretense. Sakura scoffed, highly unlikely.

Sakura worked some on his broken limb and the lacerations to his face. She assumed Itachi's admirers would be unhappy with her if there was a scar on his "beautiful" face. She sighed when she was done, upset that he had not woken. The kunoichi wanted to yell at someone.

Instead she went to the lobby and started treating the minor injuries that came in to the ER. After a few hours of that and a sizeable reduction in her chakra, she left to go visit Hinata. She ate her sandwich on the way, stuffing the last of it into her mouth as she rang the doorbell.

A large figure loomed in the darkened doorway. "You smell like tuna, you bitch." Hearing the normally sweet and endearing voice of Hinata in a gruff tone and cursing threw Sakura for a loop. She tried to smile to appease at the pregnant woman.

"Sorry. I tried to finish it before I got here."

"Whatever." She tottered deeper in to the house, which the girl assumed to be an invitation.

Sakura found her way to the kitchen after tripping over a few things in the dark house and sat opposite of Hinata. Sakura asked, "Any new news with the baby? Did you guys change your mind and decide to find out the sex?"

"You would know what's new if you had agreed to be the medic for your own goddaughter."

"I am sorry, Hinata. You know I just couldn't do it." The medic girl could never make a choice between saving the baby or Hinata. And because of Hinata's high risk pregnancy that was more likely than any of them wanted to admit.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… Being in the house all day is driving me crazy." Sakura smiled at Naruto's wife, wondering, not for the first time, how he got her to marry him. "And no, we haven't changed our minds. You're the one who wants to know so bad."

"Uh huh, sure. Like you aren't dying to know."

"Okay, I am. But it is more of a surprise when you don't. Having eyes like mine, secrets were always available to me. I think struggling with myself to not peak has been good for bonding with Naruto and me."

"So everybody in your family knows beside you?"

"Yes, but I threatened them with death if anyone tells me." Well, as long as she was being reasonable, thought Sakura. It was only then that the medic-nin noticed what she had tripped over in the entry way. From toys to carriers to strollers, it was piles and piles of stacked baby stuff.

Hinata saw the horrified look on Sakura's face and groaned. "It's awful, right?"

"It's not awful, but where did you get all this stuff?"

"From my father. Apparently, every time he sees a baby store, he has to buy us more crap."

"Your father? That's… surprising." Naruto spent months trying to get the permission of the Hyuuga to date Hinata. Even at their wedding, he made it obvious he thought Naruto was below his daughter.

"I know. For somebody who was so unsupportive of our marriage, he sure is excited about the baby. It makes me happy though."

"Yeah, just the image of your father—well, he seems like the type to never be happy about anything."

"He seems like that but really he isn't. I mean he actually keeps stacks of the Icha Icha series in his room. He thinks no one knows." Sakura burst out laughing at the thought. "I'm pretty sure that's what Naruto used to convince my father to let me marry him. Naruto has a whole box of them." After Jiraiya's death, the value of his books shot up, but Naruto refused to sell them.

Sakura was still laughing uncontrollably. "That's so funny. You should definitely tell that story to your baby."

"Hmm. I suppose that would be a good story to tell."

Sakura's laughter finally died down. "Aw, thanks, Hinata. I need a good laugh. Yesterday was so shitty."

"Really? Naruto said you were a bit off, but he didn't say you were upset."

"I used the Yin Seal again." Sakura held up her hand to stop Hinata's protest. "I know, I know. I'm an idiot. But I'm pretty sure Itachi Uchiha would have died if I didn't."

"I can hardly object to you saving someone, but, to sound selfish, I want you to live long enough to be a part of this baby's life." The pink-haired girl looked down at her hands in shame.

"Sorry, I just… I get so wrapped up in healing I don't think things through. At least, not all the way. But anyway, that wasn't the shitty part I was talking about."

"Oh? What happened?"

"After we all met up at Ichiraku, Sasuke offered to walk me home. And by offered, he gave me no choice." Hinata shrugged knowingly. It was typical Sasuke. "We got to my house and he started coming on to me. He even kissed me. Mind you, without my consent."

"What? Did Sasuke really do that? That's terrible." Somehow Hinata did not sound surprised. This definitely had not happened before, and Sakura thought she would get more of a reaction from the pregnant woman. That told Sakura that Hinata was not shocked, which meant she knew something.

"Hinata, dear, is there something that you want to tell me?"

"About what? I don't know anything." Hinata was an awful liar, always had been. As an unsaid rule, Sakura never pushed her. But that was when it was about Naruto. If it was concerning her, the medic was willing to bend the rules, just this once.

"Last night, Sasuke was very forceful. I had to use my chakra to get him out of my apartment." Her eyes shifted back from the floor to Sakura. "I can't understand what happened. Maybe I just shouldn't talk to him anymore if he's going to do things out of the blue like that."

Hinata started to bawl. The pink girl nearly fell out of her chair in surprise. What had she said? Sakura barely managed to make out, "No—everyone… We should… be friends. I'll tell you—okay? Be… friends. I don't care about the rest," in between sobs. In her career, Sakura had dealt with plenty of pregnant women, but this was the first time she thought, 'Pregnant women are fucking insane!'

Petting her hair and offering tissues, Sakura apologized. "Hinata, it's okay. We're all friends. Every thing's alright. I'm sorry I upset you."

She was still sniffling but had calmed down considerably. "It's not your fault. Naruto said I shouldn't tell you. You'd be mad. And you and Sasuke wouldn't be friends anymore and it'd be awkward." Sakura was confused but said nothing. "Sasuke said that he wanted you guys to date again. Naruto tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen."

"It's okay. I'm not mad." She wasn't mad at Naruto or Hinata. Sasuke could go to hell, but she was not going to say that to Hinata, especially not after the crazy she had just witnessed. "Did Sasuke say why?

"I really don't think I should say…"

"Please, Hinata. I need to know."

She sighed and looked back at me. "I don't think I can repeat it."

"Eh? It was something foul?"

"No, I—not foul. But just something I don't want to say."

"Okay, then you don't have to." Sakura would have to stalk down Naruto. "But, I should be getting back to the hospital. My lunch break is nearly over. It was good seeing you. I'll come by again." Maybe she shouldn't, considering how she had upset the woman who's supposed to be on bed rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura got back to the hospital and helped to thin out the patients in the ER. With only a few scattered and non-emergency patients in the lobby, she decided to go check on the Uchiha again. Alarmingly, he was in a state of getting dressed when she walked in the room. A half-naked, attractive man stood in front of her, causing her to blush automatically. She had to overpower her immediate reaction of apologizing and leaving. Sakura forced herself to look at his face and not stare at his stunning (and bare) torso. The cherry-colored girl mentally slapped herself. Apparently, Sasuke had affected her more than she thought. She probably just needed to have sex, just not with Sasuke.

Sakura fixed a smile to her face. "You're not supposed to be leaving yet, Uchiha-san. You weren't trying to run away, were you? Because that would be highly inappropriate behavior from an Anbu captain, and I would have to immediately inform the Hokage about such actions." The Uchiha unbuckled his pants, his eyes daring her. He was sorely mistaken if he believed his nude body was enough to throw her off her game. She was a medic, a professional. She could do this. Sakura hoped.

"If you want to get me to leave, you're going to have to do better than that, Uchiha-san." He frowned and began to put his hospital gown back on again. "Stop." She grabbed a fresh gown from the cupboard and took the old gown from him. "Here. You have been asleep for over a day. That one is probably dirty."

"Smelled fine to me."

She smelled it. "Ah, I guess one of the nurse's must have changed you." And noticing he didn't have a foul odor either, "And gave you a sponge bath." Sakura smiled. "That's funny. I didn't tell them to." It was the Uchiha's turn to look embarrassed and slightly nervous. Sakura just laughed. The young nurses sure loved the shinobi men, specifically the attractive ones. He quickly regained his composure and remembered he had been trying to leave.

He thumbed the edge of his boxer briefs. "Haruno-san, do you happen to have a change of underwear?" He slid his underwear of in one quick motion. Her heart leapt to her throat. She was sure he could hear it. The light from the window made his pale skin glow and flowed over his well-formed muscles. The grooves and shadows of his body were enough to make Sakura's mouth run dry. His black hair framed his face and swept across his shoulders. She was a medic, a professional. She could do this. Maybe. She repeated this until she once again forced a smile to her face.

"I know what you are trying to do, _Uchiha_. It won't work. And, for the record, no we don't have any underwear."

He crossed his arms and faced Sakura, revealing all of himself. She swore blood would start pouring from her orifices if he kept this up. "And what is it I'm trying to do?"

She swallowed desperately trying to make her voice sound strong. "Make me uncomfortable enough to leave, so you can escape while you should still be under my care." And then Sakura realized, she had the upper hand. She beamed at him. "But I think there is one thing you forgot."

"Oh? And what is that?" He wore a confident smirk on his face. Or what Sakura assumed was a smirk for the icy Uchiha.

"I dated your younger brother for years." The smirk fell off his face and landed with a thunk on the floor. "In fact, if were sharing, I lost my virginity to him. So unless you'd like me to go into great detail about how your _bodies_ differ," Sakura took a long stare at his nude form, all of his nude form, for effect. If she could have, she would have let out a girlish squeal of delight. "I would suggest you get back in that bed and stay there. Because, trust me, if I have to run around Konoha tracking you down, it will be so much worse."

The stubborn captain grunted and put his gown and underwear back on his body. He sat back into the bed and Sakura strolled over to him. "Now, you were admitted with a severe chest wound, broken arm, three fracture ribs, and an array of lacerations. You were very near to death when you were brought in and lost a great deal of blood. You're healing at a steady rate. But for the next few days, please avoid anything stressful because you'll undo all of my hard work." Itachi heard a click and looked down. A chakra-resistant pair of handcuffs chained him to the bed. "Like I'm going to trust you." Sakura scoffed. "And don't worry about the bathroom. I'm sure the nurses will be glad to help." The girl paced briskly out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Sakura leaned against the wall outside, trying to calm her heart rate. She put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. Itachi was far too attractive to try to use himself as a weapon. What was he trying to do? Kill her? Her stomach turned to knots at the thought of him affecting her so much.

"I need to have sex with someone, anyone but an Uchiha."

She didn't even realize she said it out loud until she heard, "So I did unnerve you, little kunoichi." She turned bright red and ran to her office. Sakura covered her face in shame. She was calling Ino, immediately. They were going out tonight.


End file.
